Violet Carson
by Alvilda
Summary: Jack Sparrows Mother


When Violet Carson was born, her father was disappointed. Even more so when her mother died of a fever not too weeks after her birth.

She was his second child, and his first girl. He had quickly hired her a nursemaid and a nanny from england, and saw her once about every month after she was born, most likely to make sure the help stayed in their rightful places. He never touched her, or showed any sign of affection towards her. He ensured that she had the privileges of other girls of her stature and good breeding, but that was only to keep up apparances. She was not as lively as other babies. She did not cry, only whimpred when she was hungry or needed a change. She was a beatuiful baby, soft brown curls, big blue eyes with thick lashes framing them, plump red cheeks and at first sight people exclaimed that she was 'the most beautiful babe thay had ever laid their eyes on'.

She almost never responded to fussing or cuddling, and rarely smiled. Her nursemaid had quit after a few months, the first of many.  
When she was three she could talk without effort, although rarely did so. She dressed herself, and often avoided people touching her. The only person she would tolerate to have around her was her old nanny from england, the only one in the staff who had been there since she was born.

At age 6 her shyness abated a little, and she made her first friend. Nadia was the daughter of one of her fathers many slaves and five years older than her, with chocolate brown skin, dark eyes and unruly black hair she was a complete opposite to Violets fair skin, soft curls and now green eyes. And also her best and only friend. Her nanny had died two years before of fever.  
They were unseperable for almost four years, until Nadia was given to another slave on the plantation as a wife.  
Violet, aged 10 was sent to england for school for 4 years.  
When she came back, she had grown more beautiful, and even more reserved. She saw Nadia a few times in the next two years, always with children around her feet, usually carrying another in her womb. She was told she died, giving birth to her 6th child.

Now that Violet was 16, she was often visited by young men courting her. She politely refused every offer of marriage, even from the most eligeble bacherlors.  
Even though she and Nadia had been ordered not to speak after she had come back from england, and if they had done so Nadia would be flogged, she had seen the look in her former friends eyes.  
Marriage, wich was always for the purpose of birthing children and consequently putting yourself in extreme danger of dying seemed like a fools errand, and she would certainly not willingly seek it like all the other girls in her quite forced sicial circle. She knew very well how babies were made, and of the pleasures of the flesh one could experience. She had discovered she could satisfy her desires quite adequately herself, and she had absolutely no need for a husband.

At 18 she befriended the daugther of one of the townsfolk, her name was Mary Spencer and the most interesting person she had ever met. She had soft brown eyes, and sweet rosy cheeks. Her golden hair was always in a plait, and she always wore the same green dress.  
She was always smiling, making up for Violets own silence with stories of her life in town, laughing softly as she told of all the scrapes her brother would get himself into and subsequently out of.  
The first time Violet saw deeply into those brown eyes, loosened Marys plait and saw her soft hair falling to surround her shoulders, and brushing against her round breasts she knew she was in love.  
Their affair lasted for almost six months. Mary ended it, telling Violet she was going to marry an officer of the navy in a few weeks, they had been engaged the entire time the girls had known each other. They never spoke again.

At age 20 Violet was forced by her father into an engagement to the son of one of his more inportant buisness partners. Their engagement lasted for a year, he married her soon after he had become an admiral in the navy at the age of 43.  
He was tall and of slim build with fair hair and dark brown eyes. He was not used to being questioned, and did not take kindly to her pleas on their wedding night. She ran away not a week after their marrige, with stolen money and only the clothes on her back.

She bought herself passage on a ship, and found herself in a small town on the northeastern coast of Jamaica. Saying she was recently widowed and without any money or family, she found work in a small dressmakers shop. She changed her last name to Spencer.  
She recieved a small payment each week and free although small lodgings in a room above the shop. After two months she realised she was pregnant, and nearly threw herself off a cliff. She was allowed to keep her job, and would be allowed to stay in the room a few weeks after the baby was born before she had to start working again. The cost would come off her payment.

A month after her 22nd birthday, she went into labor. The birth lasted for 16 hours, and both Violet and her baby boy lived. She named him Jack Spencer, after Marys brother whom she had heard so many stories about. He had her dark hair and his fathers brown eyes.

When she was 34, she told Jack she was going to the market.  
She went to the the same cliff she had gone to when she learned of her pregnacy, and stood there for roughly an hour before she threw herself over the edge and onto the sharp cliffs and rough waters below.


End file.
